Intento de declaración número diecisiete
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/Notas. Futaba lo intentaría una vez más. Esta vez conseguiría declararse con Kou aunque la vida se le fuera en ello...


_**Disclaimer: Ao Haru Ride y sus personajes son propiedad de Io Sakisaka**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Se trata de una escena muy sencilla centrada en esta pareja tan peculiar. Por suerte hicieron la película, porque si teníamos que esperar a que alguno de los dos se declare por fin... uf_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Intento de declaración número diecisiete**

* * *

Lo había intentado de todas las formas posibles. Lo abordó en la calle, en el río, en su casa, en la escuela -¡que se llevaba al menos media docena de intentos!-, en festivales, campamentos, en el café habitual… Y siempre ocurría algún imprevisto que dejaba la declaración por la mitad.

Futaba se preguntó qué sería esta vez. De nuevo se levantó esa mañana decidida a decirle a Kou cuánto lo amaba, de nuevo trazó planes y ensayó discursos, de nuevo se arregló como nunca para tratar de parecerse aunque sea un poco a una joven de su edad. Sin embargo, dados los resultados obtenidos hasta el momento, de todos modos llegó al encuentro con el nivel de esperanzas en franco declive.

Habían acordado comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Yuuri juntos. El resto de los integrantes del equipo alegó obligaciones de toda clase –algunas inventadas quizás- y les encargó el trabajo a ellos, cediéndoles sin intención el espacio y las condiciones mínimas requeridas para la privacidad. Por eso eran sólo dos para recorrer aquella populosa calle comercial, sólo dos para la cita, y por el cielo que Futaba lo aprovecharía.

Mientras examinaban vidrieras y debatían entre las posibilidades y el dinero reunido, Futaba medía cada paso, analizaba cada palabra, sopesaba cada opción. Sí que era difícil declararse, sobre todo para una muchacha tan atolondrada como ella.

En los últimos tiempos se le ha concedido a la mujer bastante terreno en el campo de la iniciativa amorosa, pero eso no significa que las cosas puedan resolverse con facilidad. La incertidumbre previa, la expectativa, la ansiedad, ¿qué clase de tecnología o avance cultural moderno podrían dominarlos? ¿Qué clase de entidad divina o socorro moral podrían salvaguardar al pobre sujeto a punto de declararse del típico e inmemorial temor al rechazo?

-Kou –interpeló Futaba, deteniéndose ante la vidriera de un local. La mirada gacha, las manos aferrando con más fuerza de la necesaria el bolso que llevaba.

-¿Qué sucede? –indagó él, deteniéndose a su vez. Ojos indiferentes, actitud de "nada de lo que ocurre alrededor me importa".

Futaba apretó los labios, indecisa. Por más que lo hubiese ensayado miles de veces delante del espejo, había olvidado hasta la última palabra que quería decirle. Clásico.

Él, por su parte, se le quedó mirando sin asombro, acostumbrado a esos súbitos baches. Sin embargo, el tiempo corría y su silencio se prolongaba más de lo habitual.

-¿Tienes que ir al baño? –indagó.

Futaba enrojeció y lo encaró con enfado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –le espetó-. ¡Y no está bien que le preguntes eso a una chica en estado de nervios!

-¿Estado de nervios?

-Estado de nervios –corroboró ella, disgustada. Luego, ante el desconcierto ajeno, encontró el modo de calmarse. A fin de cuentas, ¿cómo haría Kou para adivinar lo que sentía y se proponía en ese momento si no se lo transmitía con claridad?-. Qui-Quisiera decirte a-algo –dijo a continuación, insegura.

-¿Qué cosa?

Ahí estaba, ahí era cuando empezaba a expandirse la gigantesca y vertiginosa grieta que amenazaba con devorarla, a menos que reuniese el valor suficiente para saltar. Su corazón se aceleró y su sonrojo se acentuó, fijando la vista en la nada por temor a posarse en los ojos de Kou y retroceder en su determinación.

-Yo…

-¿Tú?

-¡No me presiones! –volvió a reclamarle, la única forma de mirarlo a la cara sin avergonzarse.

Pero de nuevo guardó silencio. La gente trajinaba a su alrededor sin hacerles caso, el sol se sentía agradable, Kou se resignó a esperar con paciencia y por fin todo parecía dispuesto para que la declaración número diecisiete pudiera ser efectuada del modo apropiado. Aun así, Futaba dudó.

¿Cómo explicarlo? Sin importar las circunstancias históricas y lo trillado de determinadas frases y situaciones, una declaración amorosa era una declaración amorosa, con todo lo que eso conlleva. Paralizada por la misma oportunidad que se había procurado, Futaba se encontró de pronto en la brecha metafísica previa a la revelación, en el vértigo existencial inmediatamente anterior al reconocimiento público de la calidad de sus aspiraciones. Y dudó.

-Yo…

-¿Tú? –repitió Kou, tal vez con cierto dejo de burla esta vez debido a lo absurdo de la situación.

-Yo… debo… decirte… Debo… _debo_ decirte…

¡Ay de los jóvenes enamorados y sus imperativos categóricos!

-¡Dilo de una vez! –la instó Kou, impaciente.

Entonces Futaba, sacando valor del enfado que su falta de consideración le generó, apretó los puños y abrió la boca para lanzarle por la cabeza la verdadera índole de su amor.

-¡Intento decir que estoy ena…!

-Un momento –interrumpió él sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo, que vibraba-. Me están llamando –informó.

Futaba se puso a hiperventilar, algo descompuesta y asombrada de sí misma. Luego, forzándose a retomar las riendas de la realidad, se rehízo y lo miró ceñuda mientras Kou se alejaba para hablar con quién sabe quién y vaya a saber durante cuánto tiempo. Últimamente lo requerían mucho y empezaba a inquietarle.

Había fracasado una vez más. Sin importar sus intenciones, su resolución, las ventajas, ¡había fracasado una vez más! Se sintió una tonta de primera categoría.

Por supuesto, algo _tenía_ que ocurrir en el preciso momento en que comenzaba a hablar. Ese día fue el teléfono, ¡tendría que habérselo quitado con cualquier excusa! Pero claro, ¿quién podría convencer al adolescente actual de amputarse del cuerpo ese nefasto anulador de confesiones amorosas experienciales? Interrumpir, sólo para eso sirven los móviles.

Después, aprovechando ese instante de soledad, se puso a llorisquear patéticamente, desolada. A ese paso nunca conseguiría sincerarse con Kou. Disfrutaba de su amistad y de su compañía, desde luego, pero el tiempo pasaba y ya no le resultaba tan fácil conformarse sólo con eso.

No había más remedio, tendría que esperar a que apareciera una nueva oportunidad. En su agenda mental constató la nueva tentativa debajo de una larga lista de frustraciones: _Intento de declaración número diecisiete: fallido_. Luego, todavía desilusionada, echó a andar hacia Kou arrastrando los pies.


End file.
